Many surgical techniques requires dexterous movement and control by the surgeon. This dexterity cannot be developed by reading textbooks or watching instructional videos. Animal models or cadavers have been the default method for hands-on surgical training. In the field of ophthalmic surgery, there are simple examples of a cataract surgery model.
Advances in 3D printing technology allow for the creation of structures with discrete regions having customized mechanical properties. It is possible to print a single object that contains hard components or regions, soft components or regions, and components and regions with properties in-between. This is achieved by the simultaneous deposition of two complementary materials, one soft and one hard, in controlled proportions, in specific 3D coordinates.